


Something I should've told you

by 17daysgreys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17daysgreys/pseuds/17daysgreys
Summary: Gendry starts his senior year thinking he'll end it with a certain Stark on his arm at prom, but a steamy secret she's hiding may put a wrench in his plans. Will he let his anger get the best of him or will he stand tall and show her that he's the man for her?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Something I should've told you

It was the start of his senior year and Gendry Waters couldn’t have been more excited to finally be one step closer to graduation and getting on with his life. He has been dreaming of engineering school in Storm’s End since his freshmen year of high school when his foster father, Davos, showed him a brochure. He’d already been accepted on early admission, he only needed to keep his GPA at a 3.9 and he’d be smooth sailing. Everything was looking up and best of all, he’d see his best friend Arry, after three months of no phone calls, no texts, and no Instagram posts. That’s what he gets for being best friends with a girl who demands she turns her cell phone off between the months of June and August as she traveled abroad to Braavos.

“Hey, did you see the new girl?” Hot Pie asked, a bit too cheery for 7:30 in the morning.

“The who?” Gendry stuttered, barely resonating his friend’s question.

“Bright blonde hair, honestly pretties girl I’ve ever seen.”

_“You’ve seen Arry,” _Gendry thought.

“No,” he closed his locker, “I haven’t seen her.”

“Her name is Daenerys and she came here with her nephew from Valyria.”

“Wow.”

“Come on man,” Hot Pie pushed, “You could at least pretend you think it’s cool.”

“Hot Pie, how is it going to affect us?”

“It just,” he huffed, “Can you let me live a little?”

“’Fraid a can’t do that.”

“I hate you Waters.”

“I know.”

He had just gotten out of his calc class and was excited to finally see Arya at lunch. She was two years younger than him so they didn’t have any classes overlapping this semester, but she promised that she’d take the strengthening gym class with all the football guys next term just so they could spend an hour together every day.

His face beamed when he saw her, regular jeans, hair in a messy bun, and an over-sized band t-shirt, she looked exactly the same. She was laughing with Lommy and Hot Pie and looked as if she didn’t have a care in the world.

“Why hello stranger,” she said as he sat down.

“I’m the stranger?” He gave her an inquisitive look, “I’m not the one who turns their phone off all summer.”

“How was I supposed to appreciate Braavos, if you were barking up my ass with constant notifications of new memes.”

“Hey,” he smiled, “you like those.”

“Maybe.”

Lommy and Hot Pie gave each other a knowing look, it wasn’t a secret that Gendry liked Arya, well from his lips it was, but based on his body language, you’d have to be the densest person in Westeros to not know he was hopelessly in love with her.

“Are we still on for Friday game night?” Lommy asked.

“Arya,” a voice shrieked.

“What then?” Hot Pie asked, when his eyes feasted upon Daenerys Targaryen.

“Dany!” Arya squealed.

_“Squealing? She’s squealing?” _Gendry thought to himself.

“Guys,” Arya turned around, “This is Dany, we met in Braavos. Her parents were on the business deal with mine, we spent the entire summer together with her and her nephew Aegon.”

“How old’s your little nephew?” Lommy asked.

Dany laughed, “He’s older than me, he’s a senior. His lunch is a different hour than ours.”

“Do you want to sit?” Arya asked.

“No,” Dany smiled, “I’m good, I’m meeting with Sansa for something for student council. But wanted to say hi, since I saw you. Are you free Friday? I’m having a party at my place.”

“We’re doing a game night,” Gendry answered sternly.

“It ends at 10,” Hot Pie kicked him under the table.

Dany looked a bit embarrassed, “It’s not like an invite only thing, everyone’s welcome to come, it’ll help us meet more people. So, if you guys are up to it, I’ll have Arya send you my address. I’ll text you with more details, love,” she hugged Arya and left.

“Why do I keep forgetting you’re a girl?” Lommy asked.

“Shut-up,” she groaned.

Friday night came and Gendry had no desire to go to the party, unlike Hot Pie and Lommy who were texting non-stop in the group chat with Arya about details.

“We’re going,” Lommy called him, “Come on, you should come too.”

And so, Gendry found himself dragged to a mansion twenty minutes outside the city center. The boys rang the bell and to their surprise Arya answered.

“Hello,” she smiled, “Honestly surprised the two of you managed to get this brute here,” she laughed, handing each of them a beer.

Gendry was awestruck. He knew Arya was pretty, but he didn’t know she could be this beautiful. Her hair just reached her shoulders, she must’ve cut it over the summer, and it was fluffed out in effortless waves. She wore hardly any makeup, just a little more than she normally would. But what struck him the most was her outfit, tight pants, and a tight- sheer black top leaving nothing to the imagination. He knew she was fit, but this was just the proof.

Hot Pie and Lommy made their way into the party while he lingered a bit.

“Hey,” she smiled, clinking her beer with his, “Go on and have a good time. I’m helping Dany for a bit, but there’s music and a dance floor in the basement. Don’t let me find you sulking in a corner.”

“Of course, mi ‘lady.”

He didn’t plan on sulking, but what was he to do. He had two left feet and despite his best efforts he could never get as shit faced as Hot Pie, so when Soulja Boy came on the speakers, he high-tailed his ass out of the basement and onto the main floor where the respectable seniors like Jon Snow and Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy were playing pool, he was about to join them when he noticed Arya on the couch. Not just on the couch, but straddling some guy, her fingers running through his short, platinum blonde hair, as one of his hands was cupping her breasts and the other was barely supporting her lower back. They were in full on make out mode and if her brothers weren’t going to do anything about it, he sure as hell was.


End file.
